Bella Swan Hallow
by Framboise-Citron
Summary: Vingt ans apres son depart Bella retourne a Forks. Pourquoi est-elle partit si rapidement et que va-t-il se passer a la suite de son retour ?   Je suis nulle pour les résumé mais venez lire. Se situe apres le tome 1 avec des modifications
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, j'ai retrouvé cette fanfic sur le couple Bella/Jasper, j'espere que vous aimerez.

Enjoy =)

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

_- Alice ne me regardes pas comme ça, murmurai-je._

_- Bella s'il te plait ne pars pas et ne me demandes pas ça, tu es comme ma propre soeur._

_Elle l'avait dit d'une voix chevrolante, entrecoupé de sanglot. J'avais tellement de peine de la voir dans cet état. J'avais envie de lui sauter dans les bras et lui dire que tout ça n'était qu'une blague , mais non c'était bel et bien la réalité et je devais partir. Le plus loin possible, je ne voulais pas leur faire de mal._

_- Alice tu sais a quel point je t'aime. Dis aux autres que je suis désolée et dis leur de ne pas me chercher. Je dois partir alors je t'en prie ne regardes plus mon futur, je veux vivre normalement. Aller on s'enveras des tas mails tout les jours ne t'inquiete pas je ne serais pas prete de te manquer._

_Alice hocha brievement la tête et je montais dans ma voiture, mes affaires empilé dans le coffre je démarais. Quand je su qu'elle ne pourrait pas me voir ou m'entendre je m'arretais sur le bas côté pour pleurer._

Vingt ans que j'avais pronocé cet arrêt, aujourd'hui je m'appelle Bella Swan Hallow et je suis l'un des vampires les plus puissants.

* * *

><p>Voila pour le prologue, j'espere que ca vous a plus et si vous pouviez me laissez une review ce serai super pour que je sache si je continuer a publier cette histoire =)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou tout le monde ! Je viens vous poster un nouveau chapitre, je dois dire que vous reviews et autre mon fait énormément plaisir et que c'est ce qui m'a décidé a continuer, je vous laisse lire et vous retrouve en bas =)

* * *

><p>Chapite I<p>

Je rentrais chez moi apres une partie de chasse. La pêche avait été bonne, je m'était nourri d'un tigre et de deux mammiferes. Après mettre changé et avoir pris un douche pour me débarasser de la terre et du sang, je pris mon ordinateur puis j'allais m'assoir dans le canapé situé en face de la fenêtre. Je m'étais installé au Bengale pour le climat, la végétation et surtout pour les tigres qui rendaient mes parties de chasse beaucoup plus amusante.

Je regardais quelque photo. Charlie, Renée, Jacob, les Cullen... Regarder mes photos me faisait toujours un mal de chien mais quand il s'agissait des Cullen j'étais assailli de vague de regret, de remords et de tristesse. Ils devaient surement m'en vouloir d'être partis comme ça ; après avoir brisé le coeur d'Edward et être allé parler avec Alice je n'avais tout simplement plus eu la force d'aller voir les autres.

Je regardais dehors, il faisait un beau soleil typique de l'été. Quand j'étais humaine j'adorais etre dans la clairiere, au soleil, avec les Cullen. J'avais tellement envie d'aller les revoir mais je savais que c'était impossible. Je n'avais pas fait tout ces sacrifices pour rien. L'année qui avait suivie mon départ de Forks, je m'était dis qu'aller au Texas était une bonne idée pour les oublier j'avais tout faux les rues était remplis d'homme avec un petit air de Jasper. Jasper... C'était d'une certaine façon a cause de lui que j'était partie..

Un an après mon arrivé au Texas je fus une mauvaise rencontre, vraiment... Je fus transformé en vampire trois mois avant mes 19 ans. Je ne sais comment j'eu un don, un don qui s'avéra dangereux pour mon entourage ainsi que pour moi. Je pouvais créer et controler le feu enfin controler si l'on peut dire... Ma maitrise était très sommaire et quand j'étais enervée, je n'avais aucun controle les choses s'enflamaient autour de moi a mon grand désarroi.

C'était un don très rare et les Volturi avaient voulu se l'aproprier. Ils envoyèrent Jane et Dimitri, j'eu tout de suite beacoup de mal avec cette filette insupportable. Nous nous batîmes plus d'une fois. Dimitri par contre était adorable, c'était un vrai nounours sous ses airs de brute. Il avait une part d'Emmett... J'étais resté avec eux pendant trois ans et demi puis j'étais parti faire le tour du monde en solitaire. Mon départ avait été très difficile à faire accepter, les Volturi n'étaient pas du genre a vous laisser partir librement. Les conditions de mon départ étaient simple ; si ils avaient besoin de moi je devais venir, quoiqu'il arrive, ils disposaient de moi de cette facon, cela devait rassurer Aro.

Ma mère me manquait, Charlie me manquait, Jake, Alice, Esmé... J'étais triste mais aujourd'hui c'était jeudi ce qu'il voulait dire que je pourrai parler avec Alice. Je ne lui avait pas dit pour ma transformation et elle restait vague à propos des Cullen. On ne parlait pas vraiment de notre vie mais on restait en contact. Les derniers films que nous étions allé voir, les derniers livres, derniers CD écoutés, c'était agréable d'avoir cette relation. Je me connectais et remarquais qu'un petit lutin était déjà la. Un rapide coup d'oeil à ma montre et vis qu'il était 17h43, nous avions "rendez-vous" a 17h40. Alice allait péter un cable.

_Alice : Isabella Marie Swan j'espere pour toi que tu a une bonne excuse tu a dix minutes de retard je me suis inquiétée !_

Super voila que je me faisait engueuler.

_Bella : Doucement Alice désolé mais moi aussi j'ai un vie. Tout va bien ?_

_Alice : Pas vraiment on a eu un petit problème avec les loups. Tout ça prace qu'ils refusent que des vampires non-végétariens viennent a Forks !_

Pas étonnent conaissant Sam mais pourquoi les Cullen voulait-ils que des vampires normaux viennent à Forks ? Je repensais a toute ces choses que j'avais vu a la Nouvelle Orléans, les vampires n'étaient pas tendre la-bas. Il m'étais arrivé plus d'une fois de sauver des humains. J'eu la vision de mon père et Jake le cou ensanglanté, c'était inpensable.

_Bella : Aie. Mais pourquoi veux-tu qu'ils viennent ? Me dit pas que tu veux organisé un fête genre "bal des vampires" ?_

_Alice : HAHAHA quel humour miss Swan je releverai pas tellement je touve ca nul. Je vais me marrier alors je veux que tout soit parfait !_

Mon coeur est en train de se briser en mille morceau ma meilleur amie aller se (re-)marier avec Jasper. Mais bon il faut relativiser Alice est heureuse Jasper aussi alors je devrais l'être pour eux et me comporter comme le ferais la meilleur amie parfaite c'est-a-dire foncer a leur mariage et écouter patiement Alice me dire à quel point Jasper est merveilleux et tout ce qu'il s'en suit. Super.

_Bella : Alice tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi je n'ai pas reçu d'invitation ? Je suis plus ta meilleur amie ?_

_Alice : Tu sais très bien que si mais dès que je t'invite tu décline. Alors je t'en suplis est-ce que tu peux venir s'il te plait c'est dans deux jours mais si t'a pas le temps de venir je décale c'est pas grave tout le monde veut te voir._

_Bella : Ok pour dans deux jours ! A la villa de Forks ? Mais si je viens j'emets un condition tu as interdiction de regarder le futur, j'ai une surprise pour toi._

Wooaw j'imagine la tête qu'ils auront quand ils découvriront ma "surprise" ils allez avoir un choc quand ils me verront. J'avais changer autant physiquement que mentalement. Physiquement ma transformation m'avait très bien réusite j'avais des longues jambes fines, des fesses rondes ni trop grosse ni trop petite, un tour de taille fin, une jolie poitrine, un visage au traits fin et des cheveux d'un brun sombre qui contrasté avec mon teint diphane. J'était une "bombe" comme le disait Alec Volturi qui avait était mon petit ami pendant mon séjour à Volterra. Mentalement j'avais aussi changé j'était devenus beaucoup moins coincée, moins timide, plus agressive et changement radical, j'appréciais le shopping.

_Alice : Merci vraiment c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvait nous faire je ne leur dit rien ce sera plus drole de voir leurs têtes, donc dans deux jours à Forks et moi aussi j'ai une surprise tu vas pas en croire tes yeux, a coté ta surprise sera nul ! :P_

_Bella : Tu veux parier ? 100 dolards !_

_Alice : Prépare toi à payer ma vielle ! T'à déjà 39 ans nan ?_

_Bella : La ferme ! A samedi._

Je me déconnectais pour pouvoir réfléchir au calme. Alice voulait jouer, très bien mais j'allais gagner.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, je sais que c'est un peu court après autant d'attente mais sachez que les autres chapitres sont écrits donc la publication sera plus rapide.<p>

Je m'excuse des fautes, je suis a la recherche d'une correctrice, ce serai vraiment genial si quelqu'un etait interessé par le poste. J'espere que le chapitre vous a plu et si vous pouviez me laisser une review pour me dire vous impression ce serai adorable. Bisous aux lecteurs.


End file.
